


Viride Faenum

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beautiful, Drabble, F/M, Slytherin, description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's thoughts as he looks upon his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viride Faenum

She's beautiful. Her beautiful raven black hair falling down her back in soft and shiny curling tresses. Her eyes; the color of fogged ice, a blue so silver, it's reflective. Her emotions only visible when she wants them to be, that's how she got her name. The ice princess of Slytherin and she's all mine.

Her features are that of an aristocrat, which she is mind you. Her sharp, slanting cheek bones and her finely arched brows paired with her cool, withering stare, fill you up with the sudden urge to kneel at her feet and present her with all that you own.

And don't get me started on her body. She is the object of desire for many of the many male students at Hogwarts after all. Slim shoulders, her breasts aren't too small or too large followed by a thin waist, curvy hips, leading down to her absolutely fantastic legs. She is perfect.

Now, those are just her looks.

If you approach her as a stranger or acquaintance, all you will see is her cold icy mask. But, if you are close enough to be considered family, she opens up. She lets you into her beautiful soul that makes you fall in love with her all over again.

"Do you Harry Potter, take Daphne Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"


End file.
